Eva Bell (Earth-616)
(New Charles Xavier School member), New Charles Xavier School student body | Relatives = Steven Bell (brother) Mrs. Bell (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; formerly in or near Golden Coast, Australia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = with a white streak (formerly completely brown hair) | UnusualFeatures = White streak when her mutant powers first emerged | CharRef = | Citizenship = Australian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men #1 | HistoryText = Eva was out with a friend one night, when they spotted David, a boy for whom Eva harbored a crush. The evening went well until Eva's fiercely protective brother, Steven, showed up and began to brawl with David and his friends. Frustrated and scared, Eva's powers manifested forming a temporal sphere about the size of one city block and stopping time inside it for twenty hours. Eva didn't know what happened and was terrified when Cyclops, Emma Frost and Magneto arrived. They told her she was a mutant with some sort of temporal power. With the help of Emma, Eva unfroze time and the Australian task force attempted to take her into custody, but the Extinction Team intervened and saved her. They brought her to the former headquarters of the Weapon X Project in Canada. There she met Christopher Muse and the two formed a friendship. Later on she requested to go visit her mother in Gold Coast, Australia, where the Avengers appeared and attempted to take Cyclops and Emma Frost into custody. Eva used her powers to trap the Avengers a time bubble to cease hostilities. After returning to the New Xavier School she showed a minor romantic interest in Cyclops after he arrived with Angel and was dragged into Limbo by Dormammu's attempt to kill Magik. She was later seen when David Bond is brought back and joins in training, where it is discovered she has the ability to displace time in addition to halting it within a specified area. She later assists in the battle against the Blockbuster Sentinel by protecting David before being knocked out by a blast. | Powers = Eva is a new mutant activated after the Phoenix dispersion, and has displayed the following mutant powers: * Chronokinesis: Eva appears to exhibit some control over space and time. Eva has been able to freeze time in a specific place. ** It is later shown she is able to displace time within the "Time Bubbles" as well as slow time on contact, indicating there was layers to her abilities. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * As child Eva stated that if she got super-powers she would "try hard to be like Captain America except Australian". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Chronokinesis Category:Mutants activated after M-Day